


Aftershocks

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Postep, 1.26 "Shockwave 1." By Kat and Kadi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Initial excitement was what had driven him to her room. He knew it wasn't appropriate, but hell she was his first officer. He hesitated briefly before ringing the chime. The worst she could do was tell him to go away. That trembly "come in" nearly did him in and suddenly he was thinking of other things as he entered her room. The site of her in those pale green pajamas affected him more than he would have liked, so he used an attempt at humor to break the silence. "I can't be certain but Crewman Fuller might have seen me coming in here."

T'Pol bless her, had a sense of humor as well though he doubted she'd admit it. "She tends to be discreet."

He wasn't quite certain how to respond, but it put him on even keel for a moment and then she asked him "What can I do for you?"

It came out breathy and the look of her eyes said so much more that he forgot for a moment why he came. He hastily ran through the reason for his visit, barely noting the words, but taking the moment to kneel in front of her, surround by the subtle scent of woman. "I think you put it over the top."

The look on her face was amazing and for a moment all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her. Never had the feeling been so overwhelming before, but suddenly the emotion was too much. Maybe it was the emotion riding high in his system, or maybe it was the fact that it was late and dim in her quarters. Maybe it was the soft sweet scent of woman, or the vision of her in those silky pajamas, or maybe it was her, and the things he was seeing in her eyes. Either way he knew he had to move or all his attempts at protocol be damned. Jonathon stood quickly, deciding retreat was the wiser move and headed for the door.

She stopped him again, though he could have sworn he heard both invitation and challenge in her words. "I still don't believe in time travel."

Turning toward her he grinned. "The hell you don't." And with another quick step, he left the room. As the door closed behind him he hesitated. What was the purpose of all this dancing they were doing around each other. Sure she was Vulcan and his subordinate, and they would surely open another can of worms if they acted on any of the heat that flowed between them, but he wanted her and he cared about her, so what was the true harm. The worst she could do was say no. With a deep breath, and a sudden determination, he turned back to the door and rang the chime. Once more she bade him enter, and this time as he did there was no hesitation. He moved to her and knelt once more. With one quick look in her eyes to make sure he was truly seeing what he needed to see, he cupped his hand behind her neck and drew her toward him for a slow, gentle kiss.

Her hands rested tentatively against his shoulders as the kiss slowly intensified. Her lips parted under his gentle caress, and a small sigh escaped. Her response made him feel more bold, so he pressed his tongue against the seem of her lips, gently asking for entrance. When it came, his exploration was gentle at first, and then deepened.

T'Pol's hands curled against his shoulders, fingers clasping the material of his shirt. She arched toward him, a low moan vibrating in the back of her throat.

He was stunned by the depth of her response. He hadn't been certain what to expect, but her tongue stroking along his nearly floored him. He pulled back, his eyes once more meeting hers as he tried to regain control. The look in her eyes nearly sent him to his knees. He groaned, pressing his forehead to hers. As she shifted and kissed his cheek, he knew he was lost. Once more he pulled back, and this time he stood, moving so that he could rest a knee on the edge of her bed as he drew her to him once more. Again his mouth covered hers, and he slowly delved into the sweet depths. As she moaned again, and tried to pull him closer, Jonathon leaned forward, tumbling them both to the bed.

She lifted her knees, cradling him against her. Months of pent up emotion, and days of worry that had continued to boil just past the barrier of her control bubbled over. She arched against him, grinding her lower body against his increasingly aroused state. She let out an audible gasp when his hand closed over one firm breast, her nipple stiffened and strained against the silk of her pajamas, the friction sending sparks through her body.

Something in the back of her mind told her to stop him. To stop herself, that this was foolishness. She had not meditated tonight, she had been too tired, and, ashamedly too preoccupied with thoughts of him and the state of his crew. But his lips trailed along her throat, finding a particularly sensitive spot, and she forgot to think.

He knew he should stop before things got out of hand. He hadn't planned this, certainly hadn't expected the response he was getting. He knew very little of Vulcan mating rituals, but she wasn't a Vulcan to him any longer. She was a woman. As she arched into him, it was suddenly very important that she become his woman. He broke the kiss long enough to taste her skin, allowing kisses to trail over her cheek, then her throat. He couldn't stop the little demon that told him to mark her as his, and his lips closed over the pulse point behind her ear and suckled. Once more she groaned and arched into him. No longer was he content with the succulent taste of her. He had to touch her, to know the feel of satiny skin and the slick wet depths of her body. He rolled them so that she was straddling him, and nearly spent himself as she came into firmer contact with him. The new position seemed to startle her a bit, but he wasn't taking any chances. Within seconds he had her top over her head and was once more drawing her down to him. The site of those proud dusky nipples pert with arousal made his mouth water. She whimpered as his lips closed over one.

Her back arched, her spine straining sensuously as her breast was pushed more firmly into his welcoming and eager mouth. Heat stirred in the pit of her belly, an unfamiliar feeling, almost daunting, yet she welcomed it. She wiggled against him, rotating her hips to alleviate the ache that had begun to build between her thighs and felt him stiffen beneath her. She watched his eyes darken, and rotated against him again, rocking in a slow, deliberate pattern. She could feel his arousal twitch and stiffen against her, it thrilled and terrified her. Something inside her clamped down on the emotion, trying to spare them both the turbulent storm that was Vulcan emotion unleashed, but it was with great amusement that she failed.

With a deep, and uncharacteristic growl, she tugged at his shirt, her breast slid out of his mouth with a 'pop' as she struggled to relieve him of his confinements.

He was stunned as she moved, even more so by the suddenly aggressive movements of her body as she tried to help him remove his garments, Never one to look a gift house in the mouth, her helped pull his shirt over his head. T'Pol at full arousal was intoxicating, but just as surely to cost him his control. Once more he rolled, pinning her under him as he shed both his trousers and stripped her of hers. He was amazed to find her naked beneath her pajamas, but that too didn't last long. Suddenly he had the overwhelming urge to see if this woman tasted as wonderfully as she smelled.

T'Pol groaned as his lips paved a hot wet trail down her chest. He paused momentarily over her breasts, lavishing each with his teasing tongue. Her stomach muscles danced under his attention, causing her wiggle and arch in frustration. Her knees drew up instinctively, opening herself to him. The feeling of his breath against her moist, aching center was almost enough to send her completely over the edge.

He traced his tongue along the outer edges of her, teasing the sensitive flesh. Then he leaned in, his tongue lightly tracing her swollen clit. She groaned as his mouth closed over her, and he groaned at the taste of her. He stroked her with his tongue, firm flat strokes, meant to stimulate the over sensitive bundle of nerves and as she bucked into him, he shifted, one hand pressing her thigh up and out as the other moved to hold her open for him. He teased her for a while, then slowly inserted one finger. She was tight and pulsed around him with every heart beat. He nearly came as he imagined himself imbedded in that tight heat, but with that image came concern. If she were so snug around his finger, then he might hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Gently he drew out then guided another finger inside her, continually teasing her with laps of his tongue and tender nibbles of his teeth. Another groan escaped as he filled her with a third finger and she began to convulse around him. Never stopping the stroking of his fingers as her body pulsed, he began kissing his way back up, the need to be inside her a driving force.

Her voice filled the room in little whimpering sounds that surprised even herself. She arched against his thrusting fingers, but the need to have him inside of her washed over her in almost suffocating waves of desire. She tugged at his shoulders, pulling him up and over her. Her thighs cradled him against her, and she lifted her hips off the bed, sliding her wet heat along the length of his arousal.

Jonathon paused as her sex slid over his. The breath was stolen from his lungs. Finally he moved, using his body to pin hers, he slid one arm under her and held her to him to keep her still while he tried to regain some control. Slowly his eyes met hers and what he saw there stunned him once more. His mouth lowered, sipping at her lips, belying the urgency plaguing them both. One hand cupped her cheek. "I never dreamed you'd be this responsive."

"Neither did I." She tried to move against him once more, only to be stopped as he shifted his lower body away from her. She growled again. "Stop teasing me!"

He chuckled and stroked his hand across her cheek once more, only to follow it with his lips. "I'm not trying to tease you love, I'm striving for control. I would make this good for both of us."

Her hands came up to cup his face and she meshed her mouth to his. "Now Jonathon. Now!"

Once more he pulled back, his eyes locked with hers as he nodded. "Now."

His lower body molded to hers and this time she could feel him butting against her entrance. She let out a frustrated groan and arched closer to him, one leg lifting to wrap around his waist in an attempt to bring him closer to her. She gasped as the head of his arousal slid between her folds, heat radiating from him and spreading through her body to pool between her thighs, easing his ascent.

H gasped as she pulsed around him once more, but he didn't break eye contact until he was seated to the hilt. Soft whimpers and groans echoed in the air and he wasn't certain if they came from him our her and he really didn't care. This was where he had always wanted to be, this was what he had been searching for and never knew. Not a woman, or sex, but T'Pol, his T'Pol. Slowly he began to move, savoring the tight feel of her around him. He moved again, this time kneeling on the bed. With a shift of his arms, his hands slid under her thighs to grasp her bottom. He drew her closer to him, sliding his knees under her buttocks. Now she lay before him like a feast open and ready and his. He barely noticed as her hands clenched over his. There was a bit of uncertainty in her eyes, but he wanted to watch her, to watch them as they moved together, the contrast of their skin as erotic as their actions. He leaned forward a bit, opening her wider as he began to move, and then the sights and sounds and smells became too much and he began to move faster, driving into her deeper and harder with each stroke, his encouragement her little sounds of pleasure and the tight clenching of her body as she climaxed. Her pleasure drew out his and he collapsed against her in release. Once more he moved, this time to roll so that she was again on top of him. The feel of her too great to allow separation of their bodies.

T'Pol woke up sometime during the night after rolling off of Jonathan and, off of the bed. She blinked a few times, and looked around the room, disoriented at first. Then she remembered what had happened, and why suddenly her bunk was way too small for her. Rubbing her bum, she scowled up at the form spread comfortably across her bunk. She reached for a pillow that had been knocked to the floor earlier and slapped him with it.

He rose immediately, "Huh? What?" Then he blinked and looked down at her, "T'Pol what are you doing on the floor?"

She gazed up at him, eyebrow arched, "You pushed me out of bed." Then she stood, and looked down at him, a hint of disdain in her eyes, "A bed, that I should remind you, is too small for two people and was assigned to me at the beginning of this mission."

His eyes gleamed with mischief as his gaze roamed over her naked body, "You'll have to be sure to take that up with the Captain won't you?"

"Indeed."

One of Archer's hands reached out and caught her wrist, he gave it a tug and pulled her down onto the bed with him. "Well we'll just have to do something about these beds I suppose."

"No need," she wiggled against him, "Yours is big enough for two."

He laughed softly as he snuggled in beside her, as always she never ceased to amaze him.


End file.
